Spears and Tears
by liz1414
Summary: It is based on the tv show Flight 29 DOWN. These four kids are being evacuated from their home because of a war, and their plane crashes on a island. On the island, the four kids meet a doctor and her son.


SPEARS

AND

TEARS

By: Elizabeth Cutforth

Chapters

Take Cover

Goodbye Alberta

Zooloo and Kerbie

Scandal and Ranger

Missing Babies

A Home Forever

**Chapter 1**

**Take Cover**

"TAKE COVER!" Sara and Isac's dad yelled as a bomb hit the ground. "BOOOOM!" The bomb exploded and sent millions of people flying through the air. Sara and Isac ran with their parents. They ran, and ran and ran.

Finally they found an old bomb shelter near the ruin of an old cottage. Suddenly, they heard voices behind them; they turned around and saw the Sandren family running after them. Naomi, the oldest child of the Sandren family yelled, "Sara, get in the bomb shelter, soldiers are coming!"

Lester, Naomi's little brother, ran as fast as he could. His face was all bloody and he was all bruised. Isac, Sara's little brother, asked, "What happened, Lester?"

Lester replied, "I was running when I tripped and fell."

When both the Arkon and the Sandren family were in the bomb shelter, they heard heavy footsteps. A deep voice said, "You and your troop search over there; me and my troop will look over here."

1

The two families waited for a long time. When they left the bomb shelter and went home, their hose and everything was gone.

"What will we do?" Lester asked.

"Where will we live?" Isac asked.

"When will the war be over?" Naomi asked.

"WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED?" All the kids asked at the same time.

All the parents said, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Naomi's dad said, "Well, you kids can't stay in Alberta, but I know who you guys can stay with until the war is over."

"Who?" the kids asked.

Mr Sandren replied, "Aunt Mima."

"AUNT MIMA!" The kids screamed.

2

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye Alberta**

"Last call for the Mexico plane," said a voice from the P.A. system.

"I can't believe my dad convinced us to go and live with Aunt Mima in Mexico just because of a silly little war," Naomi complained. Aunt Mima was Naomi's dad's older sister. Naomi and Lester have seen her before but from what Sara and Isac have heard from them, Aunt Mima was no fun. She used to work in the military, and now she works as a school teacher. She gave her kids 3 day projects that she said were due the next day and she told them that if they're late, they would get detention.

"All passengers, please hang on, we are going to fly to Mexico," said a voice over the P.A. system.

The plane took off and soon they were in the sky. It had been four hours before a voice on the P.A. system said, "It will be two more hours until we land in Mexico."

Suddenly, Lester said, "Look at that tiny island guys!"

3

All four kids huddled close to the window. There, in the middle of the ocean was an island. Suddenly, on the island was a big cloud of smoke. They saw a big black ball being launched at them.

"CANON BALL!" They all yelled.

4

**Chapter 3**

**Zooloo and Kerbie**

"CRASH!" The canon ball smashed through the window. The kids grabbed the parachute packs that had been given to them when they got on the plane. They opened the plane door and jumped. They pulled the strings, but nothing happened. Right then and there, the plane exploded.

The kids landed in the middle of the ocean. They swam as fast as they could to the island Lester had spotted. When they reached the island, they collapsed.

When they woke up, they were in a hut made of bamboo, palm leaves and vines. There was a woman and a boy in the room. The children screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The woman and the boy were surprised by the screams. The boy said, "It's okay, we're friends."

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

The boy replied, "My name is Kerbie and this is my mother Zooloo."

"Oh, my name is Sara Lena Arkon, this is my little brother Isac Ezra

5

Arkon and these are our friends: Naomi Rilie Sandren and Lester Sandren.

Zooloo said, "I'm a wildlife doctor and Kerbie is my assistant.

Naomi asked, "What do you do as a wild life doctor?"

Zooloo said, "Well, Kerbie and I search the island for injured animals and we bring them back here."

"The whole island?" Isac and Lester yelled.

Kerbie said, "Yep, we search the whole island, except for one section of it."

"Why?" Lester asked.

Zooloo replied, "That part of the island is owned by Scandal and Ranger, the two meanest people alive. Also they're the ones who shot that canon ball at your plane."

Naomi asked, "How long have you lived here?"

Kerbie replied, "Twelve years."

"TWELVE YEARS!"

6

**Chapter 4**

**Scandal and Ranger**

Scandal yelled to Ranger, "Fire the next ball!"

Ranger yelled, "Right back at ya!" He pulled the trigger and a canon ball shot into the sky.

Ranger yelled, "Only 14 canon balls left!"

Scandal said, "That's okay, we'll get Zooloo and the no good son of hers, Kerbie, to make us more."

Ranger said, "You're right, Kerbie is so weak." Scandal and Ranger laughed.

Ranger asked Scandal, "Did you get the poison ready?"

Scandal said, "Yep got it all done."

Ranger asked, "Did you put in everything?"

Scandal said, "Yep."

Range laughed, "Soon there will be no living creature on the island." Scandal and Ranger laughed hysterically.

Scandal said, "We'll be the top business in animal poisoning!"

7

Suddenly, Scandal came up with an idea, "I just had a brainstorm: let's kidnap the baby pandas that Zooloo and Kerbie recently rescued."

Ranger said, "Alright! That is the greatest idea you have come up with!" They laughed and laughed.

8

**Chapter 5**

**Missing Babies**

The four kids followed Zooloo and Kerbie through the hallway to the residential unite where they kept baby animals that were sick. When they came in, there were cages full of sick baby Koalas, panthers, leopards, snowy leopards and other baby animals.

Suddenly they heard Kerbie yell, "MOM! The baby pandas are gone!"

Zooloo said, "What are you talking about?"

Kerbie said, "I came over here to check on them and when I got here they were gone!"

Sara, Naomi, isac and Lester inspected the cage door. The lock had been busted!

They checked the lock for fingerprints. They found Scandal and Ranger's fingerprints. Then Isac asked, "What part of the island do Scandal and Ranger live on?"

Zooloo asked,"Why?"

9

Isac replied, "We can't let Scandal and Ranger hurt those poor baby pandas! How many pandas were there?"

Kerbie answered both questions, "Ranger and Scandal live near the beach, and there were four pandas."

"Good," Isac said and he left the room.

Isac walked to a tall palm tree and climbed it. From there he was able to see Ranger and Scandal's huts. Then he spotted the cage that held the baby pandas; he also saw some spears on the side of Ranger's hut.

He stayed on the top of the palm tree and thoughts. Suddenly, he had a brainstorm.

He climbed down and snuck behind the huts. He found a nice long, strong vine, perfect for swinging on and he climbed the tree that the vine was attached to. He got onto a branch and grabbed the vine. He took a deep breath and jumped from the branch with the vine clasped between his hands.

He swung around Ranger's hut and grabbed one of the spears with one hand. Ranger and Scandal ran out of their huts.

Scandal yelled to Ranger, "Quick, get the pandas!" But it was too

10

late; Isac swung around to where the cage was and picked it up.

Ranger screamed, "Let's get out of here!"

Scandal screamed back "Right back at ya!"

Isac chased them with the spear. That was the last time all of them were gonna see Ranger and Scandal. They had run to the far end of the island.

Isac smiled triumphantly. He was the happiest, proudest boy in history as he walked home proudly with the four frightened pandas.

11

**Chapter 6**

**A Home Forever**

After isac had told everyone what he had done, they all congratulated him. Then Naomi asked, "Now the real problem in how do we get back home to Alberta?"

They all thought, then Lester said," Let's look for the plane and try to fix it up."

Sara shook her head, "No, we can't. Remember, the plane landed in the ocean."

They all sighed, then Zooloo said, "You know, I've been thinking, Kerbie gets lonely when I don't need him to help me. So why don't you live here with me and Kirbie?"

Isac asked, "Really? We can live here with you guys?"

Kerbie said, "Yes, you can."

All four kids asked each other if each of them wanted to live here. When they decided, Naomi and Sara stepped forward and said, "After much deliberation, we have decided to live with you and Kerbie."

12

There was a great cheer. Lester, Isac, Naomi and Sara smiled at each other. They had a home forever at last.

THE END.

13


End file.
